Phantom Girls
by Iris Sweetheart
Summary: The world is full of nothing but male heroes! Even all of the villians are men. Suddenly a mysterious female villian arrives but who is up to her challenge? That's where the Phantom Girls come in.
1. Let's Go!: Episode 1

_Just a little note before I get to the story. Apparently some readers are a bit confused from my previous stories as to when it's ended. Just so everyone reading will have a clear understanding, a story isn't over until I say it's over. So if you don't see the words 'The End' at the end of a chapter, then assume that there will be a new one the following week or whenever I finish the next chapter. Now onto Phantom Girls. _

_This story was actually an experimentation in something I call 'spontaneous writing' or sitting down and writing off the top of your head. It turned out better than I thought it would. _

_Rouge, Amy, Cream, Cheese and __Tikal_ _are © to Sega.   
Tyra and Steve are © to me. _

Phantom Girls   
By: Iris Sweetheart

Let's Go!: Episode 1 

"Once again in today's news our fair city has been saved by none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, world renown hero. Again he was able to stop the evil plans of Dr. Eggman sending the scientist back into jail--"

The TV was shut off immediately as Rouge sigh frustrated tossing the remote away from her. She laid back on the couch staring up at the ceiling bored out of her mind with nothing to do. The white bat had recently loss her job as a waitress and found herself spending hours alone at home. Her roommates, Amy, Cream, and Cheese, provided Rouge with little to do since they were younger than her.

Her stomach growled loudly so the bat got up and went into the kitchen. To her dismay a newspaper was on the table. The front page read in big bold letters:

**TAILS RESCUES PEOPLE **  
**TRAPPED IN ELEVATOR!**

Right under the headline was a picture of the young two-tailed fox shaking hands with those he rescued. Rogue growled slightly knocking the paper to the floor and turned on the radio on the counter.

"Maybe some music would get rid of this atmosphere." the bat mumbled to herself.

But once again she was wrong. More news was on the radio as the reporter spewed out a top story of another heroic rescue.

"Early this morning police were chasing down a bank robber when suddenly the robber's car skid off the bridge and into the river. Thankfully Knuckles the Echidna was in the area and saved the robber from the car turning him in to the authorities."

Enraged and at the end of her rope, Rouge turned off the radio and threw it in the trash.

"Argh!! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Blah, blah, blah! That's all I ever hear in the news saving people!! Geez, even the villains are nothing but guys! When are the girls gonna get some recognition?!"

Just then the front door flew open and Amy, Cream, and Cheese hurried in with bags in their arms.

"We're back from the mall Rouge!" Amy called into the kitchen. "We even got you something."

"Just leave it in my room." Rouge called back, her head still hunched over the counter.

The girls threw the bags onto the floor in the living room and hopped onto the couch turning on the TV. Some breaking news had just come on and a female reporter was seen with numerous police cars behind her surround a building.

"This is Sarah O'Neil coming to you live from downtown in front of an office building! As you can see police cars are everywhere and the police have all of their guns drawn out aimed at a mysterious cloaked figure inside the building."

Rouge came into the living room upon hearing this and expected another heroic rescue.

"The hostages have been released but the stranger has refused to exit the building." Sarah said. "Police have ordered the stranger to come out but there has been no… wait I think I see a door opening!"

The camera zoomed in on the entrance and to everyone's surprise Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were thrown out of the building gagged and tied up. A few officers rushed in to see if the guys were ok. Apparently they had been knocked unconscious. Rogue was taken aback as Amy screamed out Sonic's name and Cream held onto Cheese. Sarah continued her report.

"I… I can't believe this. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, the city's most prominent heroes, have seem to fallen to this mysterious figure. As far as what this person's motives are, police have very little to go on. It's been reported that the person is armed and dangerous and has made no demands."

An entrance door to the building opened again and the cloaked figure stepped out with a large gun in their hands.

"The stranger has come out and police are ready to fire! They don't seem to be responding to police orders… wait they're taking off their hood…what the!?"

Another surprise to everyone. The stranger just so happened to be a pink female cat with short, white wavy hair and golden eyes.

"Wow! A girl villain!?" Amy exclaimed. "That's pretty weird don't you think so Cream?"

"Yeah it is." the rabbit responded.

Rouge was speechless yet strangely had a smile on her face. Finally a female villain has arrived to the city… but why was she there? The reporter continued on.

"I am just as shocked as everyone at the scene. This stranger who has endangered the lives of hundreds is actually a female cat! As a reporter, no words can describe what kind of shock this is to this city… wait! It looks like she's holding up a megaphone."

The pink cat had pulled out a megaphone from under her cloak and turned it on.

"This is a message to everyone in this city! I'm sure you're tired of all of these male heroes and villains running around. That is why I'm here, to give you a taste of something new! Any female out there who's daring enough to take me on, come and get me! My name is Tyra, and I'll be waiting on that female who will take me on!"

With that said, Tyra disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving everyone baffled at the scene. Amy turned off the TV speechless, as was Rouge and Cream. Just then a small giggle came from Rouge catching Amy and Cream's attention.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"It's about time someone like her showed up. This city needs a new flavor of action." Rouge responded.

"What are you saying Miss Rouge?" Cream asked innocently.

"I'm saying that we should be the ones to go up against her." Rouge said excitedly. "Amy you want to get Sonic's attention right? And Cream, you and Cheese want to have some fun right?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"Then let's get to it! Tyra wants a challenge so we'll give her one!"

Amy and Cream agreed with Rouge and even Cheese, the small chao, let out a little shout. Things were finally beginning to change for the girls.


	2. Let's Go!: Episode 2

Phantom Girls

Let's Go!: Episode 2

Rouge, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were sitting around the kitchen table, each drawing on a piece of paper they had. Crayons and color pencils were spilt all over the table as they colored in their pictures furiously. Apparently the girls were making costumes for themselves to give them a more superhero appeal. Quickly each girl finished and held up their pictures but strange looks came across Amy and Rouge's faces.

Rouge glanced at Amy and Cream's pictures unsure of what to say. Amy looked at Cream and Rouge's pictures with a raised eyebrow. Little Cream only smiled happily as she showed the older girls her crayon drawing.

"Uh… perhaps we should do some brainstorming first." Rouge announced.

"Yeah maybe we should. Our costumes are…ok but they don't seem to have that teamwork idea in them." Amy said looking at the other's pictures.

"What's wrong with mine?" Cream asked confused.

"A pink tutu looks nice Cream but we need something more… intimidating. Something that says 'we're here to save the day!'" Rouge explained.

"Do we have to wear cheap costumes? There is no way I'm going out there in some cheesy spandex. What would Sonic think?!" Amy complained.

"Amy do you always have to think of Sonic?"

The two older girls began to bicker over the costume designs while little Cream watched on curiously. But then she felt a tug at her dress and looked down to see Cheese holding up a picture the chao had drawn himself. Cream took the picture and looked at it in amazement.

"You did this Cheese?" she asked the chao.

Cheese nodded his head happily and Cream stood in her chair waving the picture between Amy and Rouge. The two immediately stopped arguing and Rouge grabbed the picture to get a look at it.

"Wow." she started. "Who did this Cream?"

"Cheese did. Isn't it just adorable?" Cream asked with Cheese on her back.

Rouge agreed silently still looking at the picture until Amy snatched it from the bat. The pink hedgehog ignored Rouge's complaints and carefully examined the drawing. She nodded her head a few things and raised an eyebrow at some others but was pleased for the most of it. Nonchalantly Amy tossed the picture back across the table to Rouge.

"Well?" the bat asked.

"I like it. Sure we can change some other things but it's good… especially since a chao drew it." Amy replied.

"Alright then! Although I still don't understand why you want to look fashionable in a super hero outfit…"

"Well since we're going to be competing against Sonic, I might as well look my best." Amy stood up grinning with her hands on her cheeks.

Rouge gave a half hearted smile at the young girl's ambitious attitude while Cream just giggled. The bat then stood up slamming the drawing on the table with determination in her eyes.

"Ok! Here's what we're gonna do now." Rouge began. "Amy, Cream go and see if we have any clothes that we can use for our costumes. Whatever we don't have, Amy you go out and buy it."

"Are you going to do anything Miss Rouge?" Cream asked.

"Yep. I'll go out and try to get us some vehicles. A hero isn't a hero without something cool to ride in."

So it was settled. With the plan given, the girls immediately went to work on their tasks to become the next biggest thing in the city. They weren't sure what they were going up against but they did know that they would meet the challenge head on as a team!


	3. Let's Go!: Episode 3

Phantom Girls

Let's Go!: Episode 3

Three days and hours of restless effort later the girls had finally did it! Their superhero costumes were finally finished and Rouge had finally gotten her hands on a motorcycle that was sold at cheap price. After giving the bike a new paint job to match their look, the girls immediately went to put on their costumes. A few minutes later all three of them, including Cheese, were suited up and looking fine. Rouge's costume consisted of a dark purple full body stretch suit, white gloves and boots with metal tips at the toes of her boots. An opening was left in the back for her wings and she wore a mask on her face just to be showy.

Amy strutted out into the living room wearing a dark purple halter top, a matching mini skirt with a white belt and a black leather jacket. Her high heel boots were white and her headband matched her clothes and the hedgehog accessorized with a pair of black shades.

"Stunning aren't I?" Amy said walking past Rouge.

"Whatever you like..." the bat muttered. "Come on out Cream!"

Cream skipped out into the living room followed by Cheese. The young rabbit was wearing a dark purple dress similar to her red one but the white bow at her neck was much bigger. Her gloves and shoes were white and the young girl had a dark purple headband around her face. Cheese had a matching bow and mask just like Cream's and the two struck a pose for their friends.

"Aw how cute!" Rouge said clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, you two look perfect. So now we get to go after Tyra right?" Amy asked.

"Not yet. We need a name for ourselves. If we're gonna be a team then we have to do this the right way."

"How about… the Purple Princesses?" Cream suggested.

"Nah too girly." Rouge shook her head.

"The Majestic Queens!" Amy blurted out in a dreamy voice.

"Nice but I don't want us to seem too stuck up for Tyra."

Amy and Rouge thought some more about a name for the team while Cream began to play with Cheese a bit. Finally the bat snapped her fingers grabbing the other's attention.

"I got it! The Phantom Girls!" she shouted out.

"… Phantom… Girls?" Amy asked taking off her shades.

"Come on. It's sleek, sassy, and fits our look very well. Don't you get excited just hearing it?"

"Well uh…"

"I think it's perfect Miss Rouge." Cream complimented her friend.

Rouge smiled warmly at Cream and Amy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Phantom Girls it is. Now can we go after Tyra?" Amy asked again.

Rouge gave a definite nod and the younger girls and Cheese cheered loudly. They followed Rouge out the door and outside of the apartment complex where a young guy in a mechanic's suit was waiting for them. Out on the curb was the girls' new motorcycle painted purple and white and the mechanic, Steve, held the keys in his hand.

"Thanks for the help Steve." Rouge said taking the keys from him.

"Anytime for you three. Just bring her to me whenever she needs repairs." Steve patted the bike lightly.

Rouge gave the keys to Amy who became baffled and confused.

"I'm riding the motorcycle?" she questioned. "But…"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides I can fly with my wings. It's you two who will need to keep up with me."

The bat took to the air and hovered waiting for Amy and Cream. The hedgehog put her shades on with a smirk and climbed onto the bike with Cream sitting behind her and Cheese hanging onto Cream. The bike started up with a loud roar and the girls left the area and headed towards the city as the sun disappeared on the horizon.


	4. Let's Go!: Episode 4

Phantom Girls

Let's Go!: Episode 4 

Night quickly fell upon the city and its bright lights filled the skies. The three girls traveled into the city with Rouge flying through the tall sky scrapers, and Amy and Cream weaving in and out of traffic on the motorcycle. It wasn't clear as to when and where Tyra would show up, but the Phantom Girls were determined to be the first to get to the new villain. On their patrol of the city, the girls drew some attention from pedestrians and other drivers as well. The people wondered who the girls were and exactly what were they doing.

"Do you think they're going to find that cat burglar from the other day?" one man asked on the sidewalk.

"Maybe but where did they come from?" his friend asked in return.

More and more gossip began to slowly spread through the city as the girls continued their search. But soon things became dull after fifteen minutes of nothing and Rouge decided to take a break in an empty parking lot. Amy, Cream, and Cheese pulled into the lot as well and got off the bike.

"Maybe Tyra was just bluffing about that challenge the other day." Amy said exhausted.

"But she did manage to beat Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles." Cream mentioned.

"I don't want to admit to defeat girls." Rouge began. "I'm sure Tyra will show her face sooner or later…"

No sooner had Rouge finished her sentence a loud, obnoxious laughter was heard from above. The Phantom Girls looked up and on the roof of a nearby building was Tyra in her cloak with her hair blowing in the wind. She glared down at the girls with her menacing eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night.

"So someone has finally stepped up to the challenge?" Tyra asked loudly.

"We were actually looked for some action." Rouge corrected the cat. "It gets kind of annoying with all of these men running around and having all of the fun."

"Ha! I couldn't agree with you more. Looks like were on the same boat."

Tyra leapt off of the building and gracefully landed a short distance away from the girls. Cheese immediately flew into Cream's arms frightened and Amy clenched her fists. Rouge kept her calm composure as Tyra took a few steps towards the girls.

"You got a name for your little entourage?" Tyra asked.

"We're the Phantom Girls." Rouge replied coolly.

"Ok, not bad. But let's see if you three got what it takes in battle."

In a dramatic fashion, Tyra threw off her cloak to reveal an outfit of a black vest, shorts, and knee high boots with a white shirt underneath the vest revealing a considerable amount of cleavage. She had golden bands on her wrists and razor sharp claws which she showed off in an evil manner towards the girls.

"Ready?" Tyra asked Rouge.

"I am. How about you two?" the bat looked back at her friends.

Amy and pulled out a stick that extended into her red and yellow hammer. Cream and Cheese nodded as well and as the chao flew into the air ready for combat. Tyra made a few more flashy poses and then got into a battle stance. Her claws glistened with a bright shine as she smiled showing her incisors.

"Here we go with round one." Tyra said. "Ready… fight!"


	5. Let's Go!: Episode 5

Phantom Girls

Let's Go!: Episode 5

The Phantom Girls dispersed as Tyra launched herself at Rouge. The bat took off into the air dodging the cat's wild attack leaving Tyra to search for another target. She looked to her right at Amy and hissed before charging towards the hedgehog. Amy quickly pulled back her hammer and swung it at Tyra with all of her strength sending the cat into the air where Rouge swooped in and caught her.

"Going down!!" Rouge shouted swinging Tyra over her shoulder.

With tremendous speed and strength, Rouge shot the evil villain towards the pavement below. Tyra slammed into the pavement leaving an indentation and causing Amy and Cream to flinch. The girls cautiously watched the motionless body for any movements.

"Is she dead?" Cream asked.

"I don't know." Amy answered.

Rouge slowly descended to the ground near Tyra.

"Hmm… she seems to be out cold." Rouge said bending over for a closer look.

Suddenly the cat's hand shot out and grabbed Rouge's neck choking her. As Tyra's grip tightened around the bat's neck, she began to stand up lifting Rouge up off the ground.

"Looks can be deceiving…" the feline hissed.

Tyra grinned evilly as Rouge's face turned blue but the fun ended when a small object hit Tyra from behind. The cat looked behind her with narrow eyes to see Cheese falling to the ground dazed a bit. An even larger object caught her attention and Tyra's eyes looked up at an angry Cream flying towards her.

"Let Miss Rouge go!" the small rabbit cried out.

Using her free hand, Tyra swatted Cream away and kicked Cheese away as well. She then heard Amy's battle cry and spun around to face the charging hedgehog. With not hesitation Tyra threw Rouge to the ground and stopped Amy's hammer in mid air. The two girls were in a power struggle with Amy pushing hard to attack and Tyra pushing back in defense.

"Stupid girl." the cat struggled to say. "You'll never overpower me!"

"Maybe not alone… but my friends will help!" Amy suddenly jumped away causing Tyra to stumble forward.

It was a surprise attack. Rouge came in from behind with a swift kick to Tyra's back knocking her onto her stomach. The bat then landed harshly on the villain's back and dug one of her heels into it. Tyra screamed out in excruciating pain with Rouge showing no signs of letting up.

"Had enough?" the sly bat asked.

"N…never!" Tyra answered withholding her pain.

Fed up with the team attacks, Tyra pushed herself off the ground with Rouge jumping off and landing a short distance away. Amy moved in for another attack but the cat was ready this time. She grabbed onto the hammer's head and snatched it away from the hedgehog. Her cat pupils had shrunken into small slits frightening Amy.

"Someone could get hurt with a weapon like this…" Tyra said giving the hammer a short look.

Quickly she grabbed onto the handle and spun around hitting Amy in the face. The young girl was knocked back and tumbled across the pavement unconscious. Tyra heard Rouge charging at her from behind and flipped into the air dodging the bat's attack. As soon as she landed, Tyra attacked Rouge with the hammer but the bat blocked the attack with one arm knocking the weapon out of the cat's hands. But Tyra didn't let up on her attacks. She lunged at Rouge with her claws out and swiped at the bat furiously. The attacks were quick but Rouge was just as quick with blocking each swipe. The bat received a few scratches on her arms but that wasn't enough to stop her defense.

Suddenly Tyra began to ease up on her attacks and Rouge took the initiative for a comeback. As the cat attacked once more, Rouge blocked the attack and knocked Tyra's hands away leaving her body wide open. The bat jumped up and kicked Tyra in the stomach knocking her back. As the villain tried to recover from the sudden blow, Cheese jumped onto her face and attacked her with his tiny fists. Tyra ripped Cheese off of her face and threw him into a brick wall nearby knocking the poor chao out.

"Cheese!!" Cream cried out with tears in her eyes.

The rabbit wildly flapped her wings and flew after Tyra at full speed. The cat held out a hand behind her and her eyes glowed a fiery red. An invisible wave of energy exploded out of Tyra's hand and collided with Cream striking her back and knocking her unconscious. The cat jumped to her feet and glared at Rouge with her red eyes. Rouge got into a fighting stance ready for anything that came her way.

"You know before I beat the life out of you I'd just want to tell you this: don't ever underestimate me. That's how your male counterparts fell under my power." Tyra growled.

"Thanks for the warning." Rouge replied casually.

In the blink of an eye a wave of energy was shot out at Rouge. The bat flew into the air being missed by a few inches and then she dove towards Tyra. Rouge attempted a kick attack at the cat but it was blocked easily by a powerful hand. Time seemed to have stop for that split second and Rouge could've sworn she saw Tyra's eyes look at her and a smirk was on the cat's face. Without any warning two powerful hands grabbed onto Rouge's ankle and she was swung around screaming out of control. Rouge then felt herself being thrown high into the air and Tyra held both of her hands towards the sky. A large red beam of energy shot into the night sky hitting Rouge in her back.

She fell towards the ground unable to control herself with the red beam slowly disintegrating. Miraculously Rouge was able to regain control but felt a sharp pain in her back. She glided to the ground but still crashed rather harshly and laid on the pavement in unbearable pain. As the bat struggled to pushed herself onto her side, Tyra approached her and shook her head.

"Not bad, but you and your little entourage still have a long way to go before you can even match up to me." Tyra smirked at Rouge. "Come back when you 'Pansy Girls' are actually ready to take me on."

With that said Tyra disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Rouge fanned away the smoke and looked at her friends who were still lying motionless on the ground. Some changes were going to have to be made in order to meet up with Tyra's challenge.

"_There has to be a way…_" Rouge thought.


	6. Payback!: Episode 1

Phantom Girls

Payback!: Episode 1

It had only been a few days after the girls' fierce fight with Tyra, but they were still recovering from their injuries. Little Cheese could do very little because of his headache and Cream herself was more sluggish because of her head injury as well. Amy was resting from her injuries as well. She was laid back onto part of the couch with an ice pack to her head and several bandages on her body from her tumble across the pavement. Cream sat at the other end of the couch rocking Cheese in her arms when suddenly the chao began to cry because of another headache. Amy opened her eyes annoyed and looked down at the chao.

"Will you shut that thing up!" she growled angrily at Cream.

"I'm trying to Miss Amy!" Cream said rocking Cheese desperately. "Please be quiet Cheese. Everyone is not feeling well now."

Finally the chao began to calm down when Cream fed him a grape from the fruit bowl in front of her. Relieved of the noise, Amy slouched back onto the couch and shut her eyes. With the tiny chao finally calmed down and Amy falling into a deep sleep, Cream couldn't help but wonder where Rouge had gone. She wasn't in her bedroom early that morning and didn't leave a note for the girls. The young rabbit was worried that their leader had gone off to someplace far… but it was just the opposite. Rouge hadn't traveled far from the city; in fact she was just outside of it in an empty grassy area.

She had been training there ever since the early morning hours before the sun had rose. Rouge was still upset over the almost humiliating loss against Tyra. To make matters worse, it was all at the cost of the bat's quick decision to get involved with the evil cat. She felt shame and anger for putting her team in danger and for making such a foolish mistake as well. Cream and Amy were much younger than Rouge… they didn't have to suffer such a horrible fate. But it only made Rouge want to push herself harder in training. She wanted to be a better fighter for their next encounter with Tyra. Thus being the reason for starting her day off with a rigorous training session that could last for hours.

Yes Rouge still had aches and pain in her back from Tyra's attack, but the bat just ignored it the best she could. Amy suggested that she let it heal but Rouge just ignored the hedgehog and assumed that it would get stronger through the pain suffering.

"_If only… if only!_" Rouge constantly thought to herself.

SWIPE! KICK! The bat jumped into the air only to fall onto her knees because of the injury in her back. As she remained on the ground kneeling over, sweat drops feel from Rouge's face. The sun was slowly moving higher into the sky as it drew closer to noonday.

"_How? How can we defeat her?_" Rouge asked herself.

The bat remained on the ground for several seconds until she finally stirred and pushed herself up. Sharp pains attacked Rouge's back but she only winced and limped off silently towards the girls' motorcycle that was nearby on a dirt road. Slowly Rouge climbed onto it and rode off back into the city.

"_Is there anyone out there who can help us?_" Rouge asked herself.

…Back at the apartment the phone rang. Amy reached over her head and picked up the receiver from the side table and answered.

"Hello?" she said still holding the ice pack to her head.

"…I'm here to help. You will receive a note concerning my whereabouts…"

CLICK! That was it… silence followed afterwards even as Amy tried to get the person back. Silently the hedgehog sat up and placed the phone back on the receiver. Cream looked at Amy curiously.

"Who was that?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know." Amy answered. "Someone said that they would… help us…"


	7. Payback!: Episode 2

Phantom Girls

Payback!: Episode 2 

The next day Rouge had woken up before the others for her solo training session. Slowly the bat limped out into the living room area picking up the motorcycle keys on the coffee table. Just then there was a rapid knock on the door almost startling Rouge.

"_Who could that be at this hour?_" she thought to herself.

Rouge quickly limped to the door and opened it… but no one was on the other side. There was only a piece of paper stuck to the door and Rouge took it up and read it.

'Seek me in the fields… I will have all of your answers.' the note read. Still confused a bit by the mysterious note, Rouge peeked down the hallway but saw no one in both directions.

"I wonder who wrote this note… and most of all what 'answers' are they talking about?" Rouge asked looking over the short note again.

Ignoring her curiosity, Rouge shrugged her shoulders, left the apartment, and went out to the motorcycle. She wasn't sure if she would meet the individual out in the fields but nevertheless the bat still wanted to get her morning training in. As the roaring motorcycle approached the field Rouge had trained in yesterday morning, something was different this time. A lone cloaked figure stood near the dirt road. Rouge immediately became suspicious of the figure assuming it to be Tyra… but the cloak wasn't black. It was more of a forest green color but the bat still stayed on her guard as she slowly pulled up to the stranger.

"So who are you?" Rouge asked after getting off of the motorcycle.

The stranger removed their hood to reveal an orange female echidna with cerulean eyes. She wore a white headband and strange markings were on her spines.

"My name is Tikal." the girl said bowing politely. "I'm here to aide you in your struggle against Tyra."

"But… how did you know?" Rouge asked resting her hands on her hips.

"Tyra and I… have a very conflicting past. For years I've tried to fight against her destructive ways by trying to put her into a dormant state where she would sleep forever. But somehow… she's able to stop my every attempt."

"Can't you fight back against her? There has to be some sort of way you attack her in order to put Tyra to sleep."

Tikal shook her head solemnly and looked off towards the horizon.

"I am not a fighter. I can only cast spells that do nothing more than hinder my opponent's abilities." the echidna quickly turned back to Rouge. "I've waited for the time when someone other than myself would be able to stand up against Tyra. I was able to see you and your friends fight against Tyra a few nights ago… and I'm sure that you three are the ones I've been waiting for."

"W-what?" Rouge took a step back.

The young echidna rushed over to Rouge and grabbed her hands. Her eyes seemed to be pleading for help, something Rouge was reluctant to do even for a just cause. But remembering what Tyra had did to her and the girls, Rouge was able to find it in her heart to help Tikal and accept whatever wisdom she had to offer. Gently Rouge pulled her hands away from the echidna's with a smile on her face.

"Alright then!" the bat announced. "Amy, Cream, and I will help you out with Tyra."

"And I shall help you defeat her." Tikal said in confirmation.

The two girls shook hands sealing the deal and Rouge felt a rejuvenating boost of energy within her. She felt the definite urge to battle against Tyra again and would do things the right way this time with her friends by her side.


	8. Payback!: Episode 3

Phantom Girls

Payback!: Episode 3 

Rouge had finally returned home later that morning and had brought Tikal with her as well. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were at the kitchen table finishing up their breakfast when Rouge and Tikal entered.

"Hey Rouge! Uh… who's that girl with you?" Amy's eyes had cautiously wandered over to Tikal.

The timid echidna stepped forward and bowed to the younger girls.

"My name is Tikal." she announced in her small voice. "Rouge and I agreed that I would help you three defeat Tyra."

"Hey! You're the one who called the other day." Amy exclaimed.

"Yes. I would've said more but Tyra was chasing me down at the time. She knew that I would try to help you three in defeating her."

"Alright, that's enough of the greetings and formalities!" Rouge shouted abruptly interrupting the conversation. "We need to get down to work and get serious."

"Miss Rouge?" Cream asked. "This isn't going to be hard is it?"

Unable to answer, Rouge stared blankly at Cream and then at Tikal who was ready to give an explanation. The echidna kneeled down to Cream's level and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I can't promise you that training will be easy… but I won't go too hard on you Cream. You and your chao friend should just do your best for that's all that counts."

 Cream and Cheese smiled happily and together they both jumped into Tikal's arms hugging her. After the sentimental moment, the girls had gathered around Tikal and were ready to go. Suddenly in a bright flash Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese were out in the fields where Tikal had waited for Rouge. The echidna was now sitting on top of a rock swinging her legs gently.

"Ok girls, before we actually get to any fighting you have to learn how to clear your minds first." Tikal said to her friends.

"Clear our minds? What for?" Amy was scratching her head confused a bit.

"You can fight very well, but your fighting skills are useless unless you learn how to utilize them and synchronize yourself while in battle."

The message had clearly gone way over Amy and Cream for the two younger girls had blank looks on their faces. Rouge sighed heavily and made things clearer for them.

"Basically what Tikal said was that the less we have on our minds, the more we can concentrate on fighting better."

Finally the two understood completely and Tikal just snickered under her breath. Soon Tikal began to explain to the three that they would spend many hours outside training and preparing for their next battle. Tyra was probably doing the same as well, so the girls had no time to waste in building up their skills. They meditated for some time before moving on to different exercises that strengthened their muscles and improved their speed. Rouge still had some difficulty in flying but that didn't stop Tikal from pushing her. Amy and Cream, on the other hand, learned various evasion techniques since they weren't as strong as Rouge.

Hours later the girls were tired out and ready to go home, but Tikal still wanted them to practice battling some more.

"Aw come on Tikal," Amy whined. "We're tired and hungry…"

"And we wanna go home." Cream added.

The young echidna didn't want to stop the session yet but Rouge intervened agreeing with her friends.

"I'm worn out myself Tikal." Rouge said sitting up in the grass. "I feel my back regaining some strength but can we at least call it a day for now?"

"Very well." Tikal sighed. "All of my anxiety about defeating Tyra must be overshadowing my judgment at the moment."

A cheerful yell came from Cream and Amy as they jumped to their feet. Rouge was able to give a smile as well as she slowly stood up. Tikal joined the group and in a flash they were back home in their cozy apartment. While Rouge went off to her bedroom to get some rest, Amy volunteered to make dinner for them but Tikal chose not to stay.

"Where are you going?" Cream asked the echidna as she walked away.

"I need to keep a look out for Tyra. She could attack at any time and if she does I'll be able to reach you quickly." Tikal explained.

"Why not stay with us for dinner? You look like you need to relax for a while."

Cheese agreed with Cream shouting cheerfully. The echidna was at a loss for words. She knew she needed rest from worrying so much about Tyra… but she never took the time to give herself a break. Day in and day out she would travel all over searching for traces of Tyra, and now that Tikal has finally found her target it made sense for her to finally get some rest. She was no longer alone in her battle anyways and trusted that her new friends would be there to help her immediately. With a shrug of her shoulders, Tikal decided to stay for dinner and followed Cream and Cheese into the kitchen. Tonight our heroines will rest easy, for who knows what tomorrow will bring…


	9. Payback!: Episode 4

Phantom Girls

Payback!: Episode 4

The skies were completely covered with a dull grayness that showered down water all morning long. Forecasts predicted a day full of sunshine and warm air, but the mysterious clouds moved in overnight and attacked the city with their downpour. People rushed to their destination protecting themselves with umbrellas, newspapers; just about anything they had on them. But at the top of a tall skyscraper, a familiar cloaked figure stood waiting for her opponents.

"They'll come…" the cat purred. "She'll bring them to me."

Tyra stood hooded by her cloak and spied on the city below for the Phantom Girls. She knew that they would show up sooner or later for Tyra had delivered a special note to Tikal a few days earlier. It warned the orange echidna of another challenge against the girls just so Tyra could see if they have improved since their last humiliating defeat.

"They better be prepared when they arrive, especially since I stood out here in the rain waiting like this." the cat complained.

Shortly afterwards the girls finally arrived with the distant roaring of Amy's motorcycle below. The bike carrying Amy and Cream stopped in front of the building while Rouge landed on the sidewalk carrying Tikal . The four girls looked up at the rooftop to see Tyra peering over the edge for a few seconds. Then she disappeared.

"Let's go around to the side." Rouge said running into the alley nearby.

The bike roared again and was parked in the alley next to the building. Rouge carried Amy to the top while Tikal teleported to the rooftop with Cream and Cheese. When the girls landed, Tyra was waiting for them at the opposite end. The rain continued as the girls glared at each other waiting for the first move to be made. As Rouge stared Tyra down, she recalled in her mind the strenuous training she went through to build up strength in her wings. Tikal had pushed her through rigorous exercises that increased her back strength. The bat was forced to fly five miles every other day no matter what the weather was like. Rouge's back may have been sore at the end of the day, but it was worth every moment.

Amy and Cream had their share of hard training as well. Learning how to dodge Tikal 's harmless attacks was no easy task. The girls were a little too slow and had to sharpen their attention to their surroundings. They spend hours meditating in silence, forcing themselves to listen to every noise and movement they heard. Then the younger girls had to learn their weakness and strengths in attacks. Amy was, obviously, the aggressive type of attacker so her skills using her hammer were increased through training battles with Rouge. Cream and Cheese really didn't have much of an attacking style but what they lacked in offensive power, they made up for in their evasiveness. Tikal trained the duo in how to make speedy take-offs into the air, how to make sharp turns while flying, and even had the two increase their fight time by flying a mile or more if they could.

Now that the girls were ready and well-trained for their battle against Tyra, all that was left were the two words that would start the fight.

"So are you girls ready for another butt kicking?" Tyra shouted to the group.

"Not before we get you first!" Rouge retorted.

Suddenly Amy jumped out in front swinging her hammer back and forth just itching to battle.

"We're ready for you Tyra! Just try and get me! Come on!" the pink hedgehog shouted.

Rouge quickly pulled Amy back into line as Cream and Cheese giggled. Silence fell onto the field again with Tikal and Tyra staring each other down. The two girls have been in a long chase for years and were ready settle it here and now hopefully.

"I hope to put you back to sleep soon Tyra." Tikal announced.

"Sleep? Why so soon my adversary? I'm having **so** much fun causing havoc!" Tyra replied with her obnoxious laugh. "Besides, you have something of mine… and I want it back."

The Phantom Girls were a bit confused by Tyra's last comment, but Tikal knew exactly what the cat wanted. She stepped back in cowardice holding her hands close to her chest. Rouge was attentive to Tikal 's strange behavior and averted her eyes back to Tyra.

"Enough stalling Tyra! Let's get this over with!" the daring leader shouted getting into a fighting stance.

Amy held up her hammer fearlessly while Cream and Cheese prepared to take flight. Once again, Tyra threw off her cloak and flashed her sharp nails at the girls. The rain continued on with no signs of stopping and the battle began at Tyra's command.

"Ready… fight!"


	10. Payback!: Episode 5

Phantom Girls

Payback!: Episode 3

Rouge was the first to charge yelling her battle cry and furiously attack the notorious cat. Tyra block every one of Rouge's attacks and tried to make a few hits of her own. But Rouge's skills had increased and she blocked each attack as well. Fed up with the stalemate fight, Tyra pulled back her fist and quickly powered up to deliver a compelling punch. Rouge blocked the attack with her wrist and was even knocked back a few feet from the impact. Before Tyra could retaliate again, Amy jumped in on the scene and lashed out a nasty hammer attack on the feline. The cat was thrown to the ground bearing a red mark on her face. She growled as she sat up rubbing the injury.

Amy charged again this time bringing her hammer down from above. Tyra rolled out of the way just as the weapon came down leaving a large indentation in the cement. Shocked and surprised, Tyra was lost in the strength Amy had attained but quickly returned to reality once the hedgehog picked up her hammer. Tyra leapt to her feet and attempted a swift kick attack, but the large red and yellow hammer blocked the attack and retaliated. The head slammed into Tyra's stomach causing her to stumble back into Rouge who was waiting for her. The two went for a short ride into the air with Rouge leading the way. As rain poured onto their faces, the two girls reached the peak of their flight and Tyra was sent flying towards the cement right towards Amy who had her hammer wound up for the pitch.

WHAM!! It was a direct hit that sent the villainous lady flying straight into a cooling unit on the other side of the roof. Her body slumped to the ground face first and she laid there in a horrible daze.

"Nice shot!" Rouge called out to Amy.

"Oh it was nothing." Amy answered putting on a cute pose with her hammer.

"Let go of me!!" Creams small voice cried out.

Rouge and Amy darted their eye to where Cream's voice came from and saw Tyra grabbing onto the rabbit's ankle. The young girl was trying to fly away with Cheese pulling on Cream's hand.

"Cream! Remember what I taught you!" Tikal shouted to the girl.

The rabbit suddenly remembered her training and began to kick furiously at Tyra's head forcing the cat to let go. Fortunately as Cream and Cheese flew away, Tyra's rage grew and she leapt up off of the cement soaring towards the rabbit.

"Cream, look out!" Rouge shouted as she took flight to help.

The young rabbit spun around to see a fuming cat heading towards her. But with swift ballet movement, Cream and Cheese dodged the sharp claws leaving Tyra open for Rouge's charge. The feline received a powerful headbutt in the stomach sending her slightly higher into the air but immediately fell towards the rooftop. With an open opportunity, Tikal used her powers to create a force field around Tyra and slowed her descent.

"Finally, I got her!" Tikal shouted with joy.

However, she spoke too soon and Tyra recovered from the attack and broke free of Tikal's spell. After landing safely, Tyra sent a large red blade out towards Rouge, Cream, and Cheese. The three immediately dropped out of the sky and landed safely on the roof but Tyra was already charging at them with a red whip in her hand. She attacked in a mad rage but the whip was blocked and wrapped itself around Amy's hammer. The two girls were in a power struggle pulling on each other's weapon. Suddenly the whip broke off letting Amy fall back in the arms of her teammates while Tyra attacked again with red orbs of energy.

The orbs rained down all around the girls and then Tyra powered up for her final blow. Rouge quickly pushed her friends out of the way just as the large orb crashed at her feet blowing the bat away.

"Rouge!!" Amy and Cream shouted in unison.

They could only watch as their leader tumbled across the rooftop and over the edge. However the bat was able to gain some control and gabbed onto the ledge. Rouge pulled herself up with all of her effort just in time to see Tyra fighting her friends. Amy lead the way in attacks while Cream swooped by the cat contributing her share of attacks as well. Fed up with the Phantom Girls' improved skills, Tyra shot an invisible wave out at Amy and a separate wave at Cream and Cheese. The strong pink hedgehog blocked the attack with her hammer while the high-speed duo performed a mid-air flip over their wave.

After the attacks failed, Tyra disappeared and reappeared near Tikal. Caught off by surprise, the echidna was captured by Tyra who held her claws against Tikal's neck. Amy and Cream froze in place just as Rouge climbed back onto the rooftop.

"Ok," Tyra said out of breath. "so you three have gotten better. But that still doesn't mean I won't get what I want!"

Suddenly Tyra's eyes glowed a fiery red and she pushed her hand inside of Tikal's chest. The girl screamed loudly from the excruciating pain and seconds later the feline pulled out a glass orb with a blue fire burning inside of it.

"Tikal!" Rouge cried and began to run towards the two.

Tikal fell limp in Tyra's arms and the cat simply dropped the girl. She gave a coy wink towards the Phantom Girls before jumping back over the edge. Amy and Cream ran to the ledge and looked over into the alley but the cat was gone. Meanwhile, Rouge was knelt down next to Tikal who's breathing had now become irregular.

"Tikal…" Rouge spoke softly.

The echidna was able to open her eyes and gave her friend a weak smile.

"I'll be… ok." her voice croaked.

Amy and Cream approached the two girls giving Tikal worried looks.

"What are we gonna do now Rouge? Tyra's gone with… whatever she took from Tikal." Amy commented.

"I know, I know…" Rouge replied, her head lowered in shame.

Suddenly Tikal coughed getting the girls' attention. She was trying to speak to them.

"That orb… Tyra took from me… it was… Crystal Fire…"


	11. It's Over!: Episode 1

Phantom Girls

It's Over!: Episode 1

Tikal was back at the girls' apartment and resting in Rouge's bed. A day had gone by since the Phantom Girls' recent battle against the evil Tyra. But with the Crystal Fire taken from Tikal, Tyra had made her quick get away leaving the girls stumped as to where to find their adversary. Their echidna friend was waited on by the girls as they served her meals and did whatever they could to make Tikal comfortable. It was towards the evening when Tikal was ready to tell the story of the Crystal Fire, so she gathered her friends in Rouge's room.

"First of all I would like to thank each of you for your kind hospitality." Tikal began.

Amy and Cream graciously accepted the compliment but Rouge showed very little enthusiasm towards the echidna. Tikal frowned upon the bats behavior.

"Rouge, please don't be upset over the loss. Tyra may have taken the Crystal Fire but we can still obtain it. Knowing her, she won't leave until she's proved herself a worthy fighter against her opponent."

Although the echidna meant good intentions in her message, Rouge felt no different and sighed heavily.

"It's not that Tikal." she began. "I should've protected you knowing that you're not a good fighter. I just got too wrapped up in trying to defeat Tyra."

"Speak no more on the subject." Tikal waved her hand on the matter. "What's done is done. For now, just listen to the history of the Crystal Fire."

The girls gave Tikal their full attention and were ready to hear what she had to say.

"Long ago an evil force had threatened the existence of the small but powerful echidna civilization. The leader of the force had created the Crystal Fire, providing him with tremendous strength and the ability to use many fire attacks. It is said that in order to make the Crystal Fire, the leader took fire in its purest form, put a spell upon it, and encased it in glass to keep the flame burning. Of course, only descendants of the Evil Force are able to access its power…"

"You mean that Tyra is…?" Amy asked in shock.

Tikal nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes, Tyra is a descendant of the evil force. She is known as the 'fighter descendant' of the Evil Force. I, myself, am the 'healer descendant' of the echidna civilization. Knuckles would be the 'fighter descendant' for the echidnas, but the 'healer descendant' for the evil force died years ago. Anyways, back to the subject at hand. The Crystal Fire can only be accessed by descendants of the Evil Force and if Tyra were to use the Crystal Fire… I can't even imagine the results."

Tikal lowered her head shaking it at the unbearable thought of what Tyra was capable of doing with the Crystal Fire. Rouge gave a gentle pat on her shoulder to reassure the echidna that things would turn out right. As leader of the Phantom Girls, Rouge felt obligated to set things right for her new friend after Tyra had taken the Crystal Fire from Tikal. The echidna kindly accepted the gesture and continued on with her story.

"Because the Crystal Fire can only be used by those of the Evil Force, the echidna civilization created our own crystal to counteract the Fire. It was the Crystal Water and it held the same strength as that of the Crystal Fire. But in the final battle that wiped out almost both groups, the Crystal Water was destroyed in its last attack. So now we echidna's have only our skills to battle against the Evil Force descendants."

The tale was intriguing and explained a lot about the feud between Tikal and Tyra. Rouge understood the importance of the Crystal Fire and was beginning to brainstorm an idea of how the girls would get it back the next time they met with Tyra. Cream could barely comprehend the seriousness of the situation besides the fact that Tyra was evil and stole something from Tikal. That was enough to strengthen the young child's spirit of participating in the adventure and doing whatever she and Cheese could do to help Tikal. Amy, on the other hand, had all the heart and good-will that convinced her to help Tikal. However, she still wondered why the echidna had the Crystal Fire within her in the first place.

"I understand why the Crystal Fire is so important and how powerful it is." Amy began to say. "But if it can only be used by the evil force then why was it inside of you?"

"Oh! I guess I should've explained that." Tikal replied feeling embarrassed over leaving out such information. "Well the orb was meant for use by the evil force, but healers from both groups can act as carriers of both the Crystal Water and Fire. It does require them to use some energy in order to carry the orbs, but it keeps the orbs out of the wrong hands since healers are not adequate fighters."

With her question answered, Amy finally felt satisfied with all the information she needed. Then, out of her kind nature, Amy offered to get another light snack for Tikal or even a cup of tea. The echidna declined politely but was touched by Amy's caring acts that contradicted her brash fighting. Soon Amy, Cream, and Tikal struck up a lively conversation that had nothing to do with the Crystal Fire or Tyra. While the girls talked, Rouge took the opportunity to quit the room quietly and work on a strategy that would get the Crystal Fire back from Tyra and hopefully defeat the feline as well.

"You're going down Tyra." Rouge spoke in a low tone. "Our next battle will bring all of this to an end."


	12. It's Over!: Episode 2

Phantom Girls

It's Over!: Episode 2

Tikal had awoken abruptly from her sleep the next morning to a strange energy disruption. After waking up the other girls, Rouge and Amy volunteered to go out and investigate the source of the energy outside the city. After the two older girls left, Cream went back into Rouge's room and joined Tikal who was gazing out of the window. She appeared upset over the situation until Cheese landed in her lap and cheered happily. The echidna smiled at the creature petting him on his head.

"He's such a nice chao." Tikal commented still petting Cheese. "How were you able to get him?"

"I was walking through the fields one day with my mommy and found his egg in the grass. I took it home and took care of the egg until it hatched. Mommy said that I could keep him so I named him Cheese." Cream explained happily.

Tikal smiled and then noticed the adorable red bow around Cheese's neck.

"Who made this?" she inquired.

"I did. Doesn't it match my pretty dress?" the small rabbit spun around to show off her red dress.

The echidna giggled under her breath as Cheese flew over into Cream's arms. They embraced each other laughing and cuddled with big smiles on their faces. While Cream and Cheese enjoyed a touching moment, Tikal wanted to ask the young girl a question. She wasn't sure if it would be right to ask something so personal but she was only curious about Cream's situation.

"Um, Cream?" the rabbit looked up at the echidna. "I don't mean to be rude but… where is your mommy?"

Suddenly Cream's smile faded away and she pulled Cheese closer to her. Tikal began to apologize for invading the girl's privacy but Cream stopped her.

"It's ok…" she said quietly. "I don't mind if you ask because you are my friend. So it would only be right for you to know."

Tikal breathed a sigh of relief for not making a mistake.

"When… when I was little, the place where I used to live was attacked by a bad man. He had big robots with him and took almost everyone hostage, but mommy and I were able to get away. She told me to hide inside a tree while she went back to help our friends… but a big explosion happened after she left. I tried to go back for mommy but there were too many robots, so I ran away and got lost…"

Tears were slowly coming out of the child's eyes and Cheese hugged her for comfort. Cream sniffled a bit before continuing on.

"I don't know how long I was alone but it seemed like it was forever. Then Amy found me and Cheese sleeping under a tree one morning and she said that she would take care of us. So we went home with her."

"So Amy had a home as well?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah… but then the bad man attacked her home too and we had to leave there. It was a long time before we met Rouge and started living here with her."

Cream continued to cry while hugging Cheese sadly until Tikal pulled the young girl into her arms to comfort her. Cream sobbed a little as Tikal gently patted her on her head shushing the child. Feeling a little better now, the rabbit wiped away her tears and smile a bit at her new friend.

"You know, Amy is like a big sister to me. She does lots of stuff with me and watches after me while Miss Rouge is out." Cream said sitting next to Tikal with Cheese taking to the air.

The orange echidna couldn't help but laugh at Cream's adorable voice and personality. Even though the child was the youngest member of the Phantom Girls, her unique personality and cheerful attitude would be a great asset to the team during their troubled times. Tikal went back to gazing out of the window until she felt someone grab onto her hand. The echidna looked to see that it was Cream and she had a big smile spread across her face.

"Do you want to be my new big sister Miss Tikal?" Cream asked eagerly. "We'll have lots of fun together and I can help get back the blue fire that Tyra took from you."

It was a humble request from the little girl but Tikal knew that she would not be around for very long after the Crystal Fire was retrieved. Still, she felt that it would be wrong not to accept Cream's offer. Tikal held onto the child's hand and smiled accepting the offer.

"Yes Cream." Tikal said. "I would love to be your big sister."

Elsewhere out in the fields on the outskirts of the city, Rouge and Amy had traveled far into the open fields only to discover something quite unpleasant. As Rouge landed on top of a hill, Amy pulled up next to bat on her motorcycle. The girls gasped at what they saw at the bottom of the field ahead of them.

"Do you think this is was Tikal was so worried about?" Amy asked.

"I guess so…" Rouge replied blankly.

A vast dark portal made up of a swirling blue and black color had appeared. It didn't seem to do much except grow at an extremely slow rate and emitted a strange eerie noise. It had to be the work of Tyra… but what exactly was she doing?


	13. It's Over!: Episode 3

Phantom Girls

It's Over!: Episode 3 

Tikal, Cream, and Cheese had joined Rouge and Amy at the top of the small hill. The four girls looked out over the massive black portal with an uneasy feeling within them. After much hesitation, Tikal felt it was time to go into the mysterious portal and face whatever challenge Tyra had waiting for them.

"This is it girls," the echidna said to her friends. "no holding back."

"Are you sure it's a portal?" Rouge asked just to be on the safe side.

"Yes but Tyra can do whatever she wishes with this portal and if she decides to bring her ancestors to life… then all will be lost."

Amy had swallowed hard and grabbed onto Cream's hand. The young girl stood close to the pink hedgehog trying to hide her fear. Rouge then took to the air and held out her hand towards Tikal.

"We better get moving." she announced. "I'm sure Tyra is waiting for us inside of that thing."

Tikal grabbed onto the bat's hand and the two flew directly over the center of the portal.

"Amy, Cream! Just follow us inside and stay close!" Tikal shouted back to the younger girls.

Immediately Cream began to fly using her large ears and lifted Amy up off the ground. Cheese followed the two out over the portal and the three watched as Rouge and Tikal dropped down into the blue and black whole and disappeared. Cream was hesitant to follow but Amy encouraged her to go on.

"Come on Cream! We can do this! I'll be right by you the entire time." the pink hedgehog shouted up to her friend.

Cream nodded her head and grabbed onto Cheese. The rabbit's ears stopped flapping and the two girls dropped down into the portal and disappeared. A deafening wind rushed around the two girls as they fell through an unsettling darkness. Cream pulled Cheese close to her as Amy held onto the young girl's hand with their hearts racing at the uncertainty of where they would land. Finally a dim blue light could be seen below them giving the girls a feeling of relief in them.

After a frightening few seconds of freefalling, Amy, Cream and Cheese fell through the blue light and into a large stone room lit by torches. Somehow the girls' descent was being slowed by some odd power that gave them a blue aura. When Amy and Cream reached the floor, Rouge and Tikal were waiting for them. Tikal smiled at Cream who was able to stay calm the entire fall. Rouge finally urged the girls to continue on their journey to Tyra.

A pair of large black and blue doors had opened up at one end of the room. Apparently Tyra was expecting the girls to come. The Phantom Girls rushed through the doors and down the long corridor. Though courage and determination was all that could be seen on the outside, inside each girl were sea of feelings and doubts of the final battle.

Rouge had never thought that their little adventure would have come to this point. Just a few weeks ago it all seemed so simple and easy when Tyra first came into the city. But now… the three girls were off fighting for the city and possibly the safety of the world itself. Rouge had always been the leader of the three… but now she felt like a true leader of her friends. She was able to instill them with confidence just by her show of determination. She was also the first to lead the girls into battle against the villainous feline. Of course all of this could not have been achieved without the help of Tikal. Rouge had taken a liking to the girl's calm and quiet ways and hoped that the echidna would always be around on any other adventures the girls would endure.

Deep inside of Amy was perhaps a new appreciation of life and how much more it can offer besides shopping sprees and cute boys. Her renewed fighting skill with her hammer had opened up a rare passion within the hedgehog to seek adventure just for the love of it and not because of a certain blue hedgehog. She had become stronger and much more of a risk taker in battle, never being afraid to take a hit or two and falling. Amy had also grown to looking after Cream like she had always done… but now she had decided to take the young rabbit under her wing as friend, sister, and a student.

"_Maybe we'll be like Sonic and Tails one day. Saving the world and doing it on our own. Sonic will definitely like that and I won't have to be asking him for help all the time…_"

It was a daring thought for Amy… but it wasn't impossible. One day she knew that she and Cream would be off on their own, and their true strength would be tested when that day would arrive.

Last but certainly not least at this point was Cream and her closest friend, Cheese. The adorable duo were always downsized because of their weak appearance. However, through their battles with Tyra, they had finally gained a sense of appreciation and belonging among their friends. Cream had especially felt she had grown the most among her friends. She could remember the days when she would follow her older friends just because she didn't want to be alone. Now the rabbit was willing to go along with the girls because she knew that she could take care of herself with or without them around. Her newfound freedom and independence was Cream's first step in growing up and Cheese would always be by her side through it all.

Some time later the girls had finally arrived at the chamber where Tyra waited for them. They approached the gothic style door with stone gargoyles at its sides and waited patiently for the door to open. No words were spoken or even whispered among the girls. They were ready for the final battle and wanted to rid the world of Tyra once and for all. After a few tense seconds, the doors slowly swung open and the Phantom Girls entered into the chamber. The circular room was ominously decorated and lit by large torches hanging on the pillars around the room.

In the center of the open area stood Tyra dressed in her usual black and white outfit but now holding a long staff in her right hand. The Crystal Fire rested at the top of the staff and the feline tapped the weapon against the stone floor closing the double doors.

"I'm so glad all of you could make it to my new home. Like the decorations? Did it all myself." an air of arrogance could be heard in the feline's voice.

"Kind of lousy if you ask me." Amy blurted out. "I could beat a few suggestions into your head if you'd like me to."

By the pink hedgehog had drawn out her hammer and was in a fighting stance. Tyra glared at the girl and adverted her attention towards Rouge. Each of them growled under their breath but Rouge broke the silence.

"This will be the last time we fight Tyra! We'll take back the Crystal Fire and make sure you get a good long rest so you won't have to bother us again." the leader spoke stepping out.

"Yeah, yeah. It's pretty obvious at the point." Tyra twirled around her staff and got into her fighting stance. "So are you ready?"

Rouge looked over her right shoulder to see Amy who was already waiting to fight. The bat looked over her left shoulder at Cream and Tikal who nodded their heads in confirmation. Rouge finally went back to Tyra and got into her fighting stance.

"Just say the word…" she replied in a cool manner.

Tyra smirked. "Ready… fight!"


	14. It's Over!: Episode 4

Phantom Girls

It's Over!: Episode 4

Tyra swung her staff horizontally creating a blue wave of fire that raced towards the Phantom Girls. They dodged the attack and moved in for close combat. Rouge jumped into the air and sent a swinging kick towards the malicious cat but it was blocked by her power staff. Yet the bat's attacks continued on as she landed and Tyra was stuck constantly block Rouge's every move. Finally an opening came for Tyra and she slammed the butt of the staff into Rouge's stomach. She stumbled back and opened her eyes to a barrage of blue fireballs heading towards her. Quickly she fell back as the inferno zoomed overhead missing her by inches.

"Can't let my guard down!" Rouge spoke through clenched teeth.

Suddenly Amy dashed by her; muscles tightened, hands tight on the handle of her hammer. The red and yellow weapon was raised high above her head and Tyra braced her self for the impact. Yet the pink hedgehog made a devious move and swung the hammer around slamming Tyra on her side. A loud crunching noise could be heard on contact and Tyra held an excruciating expression on her face. Some of her ribs had broken under the intense pressure and the cat fell to the ground grabbing onto the left side of her torso. The staff had escaped her hands and was only a foot out of her grasp. By the Amy was coming at her with another attack and the pink feline had to settle with her regular powers.

A red shield blocked the hammer allowing Tyra to leap up to her feet. Another red streak attacked Amy almost slashing her across her chest. Tyra came after the hedgehog again, the pain still throbbing on her side. With only one had to attack with, the cat fought Amy off of her as the wild girl continuously attacked with her hammer. Luckily for Tyra, she was knocked back towards her staff and quickly picked it up to take her revenge. A blue fireball zoomed towards Amy but she destroyed it with a swing of her hammer.

"Come on little girl!" the feline spat at Amy. "I'd like to show you a little trick!"

The power staff was slammed against the ground and a circular wave of fire shot out from Tyra forcing Amy to high jump over the flames. Suddenly Cream and Cheese flew in to give Tyra their best shot. Using their tag team strategy, Cheese clung onto Tyra biting and scratching while Cream flew high above the cat and dived back down for an attack. After a few frustrating seconds, Tyra was able to get Cheese off of her and looked up just as Cream's foot slammed into her face. The little girl fell to the ground from the recoil while Tyra held her hands against her nose that was throbbing in pain.

Her eyes suddenly turned red and she glared at Cream and Cheese. The two were on their feet and ready to strike back at Tyra. Immediately the evil feline went into a frenzy launching her blazing fire attacks at the two, but miraculously all of their training had paid off. Cream and Cheese were flying through the air dodging the attacks with pirouettes and fancy flips Tikal had taught them. But then a fireball got through hitting the team and knocking them to the floor. Rouge immediately came into for retaliation but her punch was blocked by a blue shield created by the staff.

"Looks like you girls have definitely improved since last time, but I'll **always** have the upper hand." Tyra hissed to the Phantom leader.

"Upper hand or not, good will always triumph over evil." Rouge retorted.

The shield disappeared and the two girls were at it again. Rouge giving all that she got and Tyra responding with her best attacks. The bat was brazed by a couple of the fire attacks but that didn't stop her from her mission. She had to rid the world of Tyra and prove to the city that girls **can** be the heroes! A pair of razor sharp claws slashed at Rouge scraping her cheek but she retaliated with a swift knee to Tyra's stomach. The cat keeled over trying to breath while Rouge picked her up for the final blow. Secretly Tyra shot a small flame into Rouge's stomach burning her suit but not through to her skin.

With the release of Tyra, she was able to prepare for another attack but Amy approached the area fiercely with another attack. Fed up with the energetic hedgehog, Tyra used the power staff to encase Amy in s blue bubble. To prevent anymore intrusions, Tyra also trapped the injured Cream and Cheese in a blue bubble as well. Then the cat turned to Rouge and prepared to attack.

"I'm gonna enjoy this moment Rouge." Tyra sneered advancing upon her opponent. "And to make it last I'll even destroy your friends nice and slowly."

Tyra levitated into the air and attacked Rouge with a red energy wave from her right hand. The bat was thrown into the corner nearby dazed from the impact of the wall upon her head. Her eyes opened to a blurred vision of Tyra hover over her, the power staff ready attack once more.

"…Good over evil Tyra… good over evil." Rouge struggled to say.

"Heh, heh. Whatever." Tyra replied. "Goodbye!"

The staff was held high above Tyra's head as energy began to power up. A fluorescent blue light emanated from the Crystal Fire but before it reached Rouge, Tikal slid to a stop in front of the bat and put up a crystal white shield around her and Rouge. The blue light spread throughout the entire room causing the stone floor, ceiling, and pillars to crumble a bit. The pink feline snarled at the adamant echidna as the innocent healer continued to hold up the shield.

"You forgot about me Tyra!" Tikal spoke determinedly.

"Well, well. The pacifist finally decides to stand up for herself. Got any last words echidna?" Tyra asked maliciously.

"No. Only that it's past your bedtime."

It was then when Tyra summoned more power from the Crystal Fire and unleashed it in another, more powerful wave against Tikal's shield. But the brave echidna held against the new wave of energy even thought it began to tear the stone room apart. Pillars were beginning to crumble, the floor was breaking up in huge chunks, and the ceiling was giving in under the pressure as well. Tikal feared for the safety of Amy, Cream, and Cheese but suddenly her attention was diverted to a small black spec that was created in between her shield and Tyra's energy attack. Slowly it was expanding and Tikal had an uneasy feeling in the bowels of her stomach over the black spec.

Suddenly Tyra unleashed another wave of energy that increased the expansion of the black spec. Tikal tried to shout over all of the noise to the feline to cease her attack but the overwhelming rumbling sounds drowned her out. More and more waves of energy came from Tyra's staff as her eyes filled with madness and completely ignoring the now massive black spaced between her, Rouge and Tikal. Without warning, the massive black hole exploded breaking Tikal's shield and the Crystal Fire on Tyra's staff. The blue flame wildly grew once outside of its crystal case and completely engulfed Tyra leaving her screaming in agony. Gravity had its way with the girls and it pulled them down into the darkness, their screams fading along with them.

Tikal had lost sight of Tyra in the bleak surroundings but held onto Rouge's hand who was also filled with confusion. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Rouge and Tikal hit the unseen floor and sat up to dark surroundings. Tyra's lair had disappeared but where they were was unknown, even to Tikal. There was an uneasy air of silence as the girls' eyes darted around the darkness seeking any movements from Tyra.

"What's going on Tikal?" Rouge asked in a quivering whisper.

"I'm not sure… but I don't like the feeling it's giving me." Tikal answered knowing something ominous was close by.

Just then two glowing blue flames appeared just ahead of the two floating in mid-air. But soon the wielder revealed herself to be none other than Tyra. She was obviously hovering in the air and a cold look rested in her eyes.

"This is the end of you girls. The darkness will consume your souls!"


	15. It's Over!: Episode 5

Phantom Girls

It's Over!: Episode 5

Two flaming fireballs zoomed towards Tikal and Rouge. The bat hurried to her feet grabbing onto Tikal and together they dodged Tyra's attack. The cat flew after them ready to fire off another fireball attack until Tikal stopped her.

"Wait! What's going on? What happened to you?" the echidna asked noticing a strange presence of energy within Tyra.

The feline only chuckled at the silly question.

"What happened to me? Are you telling me that you can't figure it out? Oh Tikal you're so simple and naïve." Tyra landed on the ground and approached the girls. "When that surge of black energy exploded, the Crystal Fire broke and I absorbed the flame. Thus giving me unlimited amounts of power."

Rouge saw Tikal mouth something inaudible with a fearful expression. Something was obviously wrong with the situation.

"So if you girls are ready to take me on..." Tyra hovered into the air. "then bring it."

Immediately Rouge stood up as Tyra chuckled floating away to put some distance between her and the girls. While Rouge prepared to attack, she was stopped by Tikal.

"Rouge you can't." the echidna said to her friend in an urgent manner.

"What? Why not?" Rouge asked in return.

"The Crystal Fire. If it's in her she'll be overcome by its power and be destroyed eventually. It was never meant to be absorbed directly by anyone!"

"…Does she even know?"

"I doubt, but we must stop her. Even Tyra doesn't deserve to be destroyed by her own corruption over power."

It was a bold statement made by Tikal, one that confused Rouge about who's side the echidna was on in the battle. Tikal was her friend but this statement sort jogged the bat's mind as to how much of a friend she really was. For so long Rouge had believed that the descendant of a powerful race had spent thousands of years chasing after her enemy, but this sudden urge to save that same enemy caused her to question just what happened over that last thousand years between the two girls.

Tikal looked into Rouge's eyes and could see the cloud of doubt within them. She knew what she had said bothered Rouge so the healer had to explain herself quickly.

"I know you're disturbed by me wanting to save Tyra but you have to understand. Yes the echidna civilization was powerful and small but we cared for others. We rarely resorted to violence or to destroying other tribes. Including the Evil Force."

"But I…"

"Rouge, we echidnas may not have lived peacefully with the Evil Force, but that didn't mean we wanted them destroyed. You see… the Evil Force wasn't just composed of a particular group, they were made of outsiders from other tribes. Those who felt left out or just lost their way sort of wandered into the hands of the Evil Force… and never came back. Including members of my own family."

Upon hearing this, Rouge's ears drooped down to the side. She had no idea how personal this issue was for Tikal… or for the ancient tribes of the past for that matter. It finally explained why Tikal was so willing to chase after Tyra yet not use any force against the feline. Chances were that Tyra was just another one of the lost few who fell into the Evil Force. Rouge looked away shifting her feet unsteadily.

"I believe Tyra is also a 'lost soul', as we would call them, but I'm not entirely sure." Tikal added quietly. "But I do want to stop her and put her to sleep once and for all… and destroy the Crystal Fire as well."

Rouge nodded her head understanding the situation. With a clearer view on Tikal's mission, the bat was willing to stick by her side all the way through this battle no matter how it turned out. The two girls faced Tyra who had been patiently waiting for the two. When Tyra saw the determined look on the girls' face, she gathered up some fire in her hands and prepared to attack. Rouge took to the air sped towards Tyra; the feline fired off a few fireballs towards the speeding bat. Rouge dodged most of the attacks getting brazed by a few flames but she was able to get into close contact with Tyra. Rouge grabbed onto her wrist and the two girls fought against each other's powers.

"Tyra… you have to stop now! You'll die if you don't!" Rouge yelled.

"Can't you think of a better way to distract me?" Tyra replied grinning.

Tyra slowly began to crush Rouge's hands but the bat retaliated with a swift knee into Tyra's stomach. The cat hunched over gasping for air and Rouge took the opportunity to kick Tyra again this time sending the cat to the ground. Tyra fell back tumbling over herself before stopping and curling up from the pain in her stomach. She looked up towards Rouge who only looked down at her in a fierce manner.

"Do you realize what's going to happen to you?" Rouge boldly asked Tyra.

"I'm getting rid of you and taking over the world the Evil Force rightfully deserved! No one will stop me from my destiny!" Tyra replied straining her voice.

"And your destiny is death!" Tikal approached the two girls. "The Crystal Fire that is within you will grow and its power will overwhelm you. Then it will destroy your frail body for you, nor anyone else, were never meant to have such power in them."

"Lies! The Crystal Fire was made for the Evil Force to use and no **echidna** is certainly not going to tell me how to use it!"

With that said Tyra leapt up off the ground and slashed her claws at Tikal. Surprisingly streaks of fire was created from the attack almost burning the echidna healer as she fell back. Rouge dived down to attack Tyra but the cat spun around and sent a fire punch into Rouge's stomach causing her to bleed from the burn. The bat was knocked away and disappeared into the darkness of the realm. Tikal blocked several attacks from Tyra as the cat's rage grew. Small blue flames could be seen within Tyra's eyes and she pulled her hands back with flames surrounding them. Tyra forced them forward and a burst of flames broke through Tikal's shield.

Tikal's scream filled the air stirring Rouge's sense and the bat was off again to save her friend. A large flame was ready to strike down upon Tikal until the battle cry of Rouge caught Tyra's attention. The cat spun around and a fist slammed into her face causing her to stumble back. After Tyra regained her footing, she immediately retaliated with a flaming claw attack. Rouge took the attack at full force but still kept going. The two girls went back and forth hitting each other with all that they had. Slowly Tyra's rage grew with every attack and the flames within her eyes grew.

Another quick dodge by Rouge and the bat leapt into the air and sent Tyra away from her with a powerful kick. The cat screamed as she disappeared into the darkness allowing Rouge to finally rest after an intense battle. She fell to her knees breathing out heavily while Tikal crawled over to her.

"Are you ok?" Tikal asked her friend kindly.

"Yeah. That was intense." Rouge wiped her brow. "But how are we gonna capture Tyra? She keeps getting stronger by the second."

"I guess wearing her out won't work but that means I won't be able to capture her in a shield and purify her of the Crystal Fire."

Just then a ground shaking roar rocked the dark realm and sudden explosions immediately followed. Wild mountains of fire exploded from numerous fissures in the ground and the cracks were heading straight towards Tikal and Rouge. The girls pulled close together as a fissure circled around them and opened up releasing a blast of hot fire. When the fire disappeared Tyra was hovering high above the ground surrounded by a blue aura. A red glowing light came from the fissures giving the dark realm a demonic look and Tikal and Rouge were stuck on their small plateau. Tyra's eyes had completely disappeared in the blue flames and that was all that could be seen. The fighter descendant of the evil force was slowly fading before the girls' eyes as the corruptive power of the Crystal Fire overwhelmed her.

"DIE!!" Tyra shouted as she shot a tremendous blue blaze at Rouge and Tikal.

Immediately Rouge took Tikal's hand and flew into the sky but Tyra continued her rampage. Tikal and Rouge were left helpless as Tyra continued her attacks, each one more deadlier than the previous. Rouge soon began to grow tired of wildly flying about until the attacks suddenly stopped. The girls looked over in Tyra's direction and noticed that the cat was engulfed in a large blue flame. It burned at her skin and she had no way of stopping its power.

"No…" Rouge whispered.

"It's too late…" Tikal said solemnly.

The Crystal Fire had taken over Tyra's body and slowly she was beginning to die. Rouge watched in horror as the helpless fighter struggled against the blue fire and then felt a strange surge of energy in her hands. Tikal had created a white aura around herself and soon floated away out of Rouge's grasp. The echidna created a white platform that she stood on and Rouge landed next to her.

"I must put this to an end." Tikal said in a dark tone.

"But how? I thought you said that it would be too late for Tyra." Rouge assumed.

"It is… but I still have to destroy the Crystal Fire… and Tyra as well unfortunately."

The shining white platform floated to where Tyra was but stayed at a safe distance. Tikal held out her hands and immediately a clear shield was created around the burning feline. The pain from the Crystal Fire stopped and Tyra opened her eyes to see Tikal and Rouge ahead of her.

"Help me! Please!" she cried out pushing her hands against the shield.

"I'm sorry Tyra but we tried to warn you." Tikal spoke out. "Now that you're infected by the Crystal Fire, there's no way of saving you. I have to destroy the fire to prevent its power from growing."

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Rouge saw true fear in Tyra's eyes. Tears were running down her face from discovering the horrible truth about her destiny. Deep down in her heart, she truly regretted the day she had joined the evil force and now she was paying for her choice over thousands of years later. Tikal continued on with her purification process and moved her hands around making different gestures before holding them out with force. The movements had caused a light glittering shower to rain down upon Tyra. The cat felt a powerful and painful surge of energy throughout her body as the spell began to extinguish the Crystal Fire. She held out her hand towards Tikal and mouthed the girl's name before turning into ash and disappearing in the shield bubble along with the Crystal Fire.

Tikal fell to her knees on the white platform and Rouge knelt down behind her and comforted the healer. Her mission was complete… but it did not end the way she had hoped it would.

"I was to put Tyra to sleep and then destroy the Crystal Fire… things never work out the way they should." Tikal said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I know… but that's life." Rouge said for some sort of comfort. "We better get back to the others."

Tikal agreed and used her powers to return them back to Tyra's nearly destroyed lair. Amy and Cream had been released from the orb prisons and Tikal explained everything that had happened while in the dark realm. After the girls heard the entire story, their spirits seemed to have dulled and what seemed like a great adventure turned into a tragic story. The Phantom Girls left the portal in silence and returned home.


	16. Epilogue: The Adventure Continues

Phantom Girls

Epilogue: The Adventure Continues

After the defeat of Tyra, the Phantom Girls returned to the city… but not as heroes. No one in the city was aware of the girls' epic battle with the evil fighter descendant. Nobody even knew who the Phantom Girls were so the girls found themselves at home with no recognition whatsoever. But that would not discourage the girls from fighting crime and going on adventures.

"I can't believe that we're not even famous yet!" Amy shouted sitting on the couch and pouting. "I deserve some kind of reward for busting my butt over her!"

"Amy will you just let it go." Rouge sat in the recliner holding a magazine. "Our day will come soon."

"I'll admit that getting no recognition for our hard work does seem a little unfair but at least the world isn't in danger anymore." Tikal said petting Cheese on his head.

Amy grumbled under her breath still wanting some kind of reward.

" Tikal , now that everything is over why are you still here?" Cream asked curiously.

"I… I don't know. I guess it's because I really don't have anyplace to go now." Tikal answered unsure of herself.

"Which is why you're now apart of our team." Rouge added nonchalantly.

"Really?!" Tikal , Cream, and Amy said in unison.

Rouge nodded her head and then went back into her bedroom. The other three gave each other quizzical looks wondering what Rouge was doing and if she was really serious about her statement. Seconds later the bat exited out of her room carrying another Phantom Girls outfit in a protective plastic wrap. The outfit looked similar to the one Tikal was currently wearing except it was purple like the other girls' outfits. Amy and Cream cheered loudly running over to Rouge to get a closer look at the costume. Tikal , on the other hand, was a bit lost at what was going on.

"What?...I-I don't understand." the echidna said nervously.

"You're one of us now! Duh!" Amy replied with a smile.

Tikal still seemed lost in all of the confusion.

"Since you helped us become better fighters to defeat Tyra, it only makes sense that you join our team. We're friends right?" Rouge said cheerfully.

Finally understanding the situation, Tikal nodded her head in agreement and joined the other girls with Cheese on her shoulder.

"Thank you girls for taking me in. I never thought that I would meet such great friends like you after traveling the world for so many years."

The other girls only smiled and hugged Tikal in a heartwarming moment. Now with a healer on the team the Phantom Girls were a complete force that would take on all sorts of evil villains that popped up. And just like Rouge said, the girls' day would finally arrive where they would be recognized as true heroes. It was during a kidnapping case where the mayor's daughter was taken and held for ransom. The Phantom Girls not only tracked down the mayor's daughter, but also defeated the kidnappers and returned the girl home to her father. The city celebrated the Phantom Girls' heroic efforts and even built a new home for the girls to live in and would be their base of operations.

So the adventures continue for the Phantom Girls as they take on villains big and small as a team and even compete with Sonic and his pals every now and then. But one thing that will always stand strong is the friendship between the girls for nothing will ever tear them apart.

The End


End file.
